A Dose of Magic
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's two year old daughter has the flu. Kurt helps calm her down, while Blaine obtains some "magic potions" to help get her all better. Daddy!Klaine Disney fluff!


**Because there's no such thing as too much daddy!Klaine. Also, I realize their daughter's dialogue is probably a bit unrealistic. Please suspend your disbelief.**

* * *

A fretful whimper drew Kurt out of his hazy thoughts. "Shhh, I know, sweet pea, I know," he crooned to his two year old daughter Elena, who was curled up in his arms and crying quietly. Her face was flushed warm with fever, and she kept patting her tummy and mumbling "Hurts, Papa. Hurts." Her whimpers were enough to make Kurt want to cry along with her.

Kurt smoothed Ella's sweaty brown hair and walked from her bedroom out to the living room, hoping a movie would distract her a little while Blaine was out getting ginger ale and children's Motrin. "Want to watch some princesses, Ella?" he asked, snuggling his daughter closer to his chest. She was definitely too old for him to be cradling her like he was, but they both needed the comfort then.

Ella nodded. "Yes, Papa. Wanna watch Belle," she said before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"Belle it is, sweet pea," Kurt said. He set Elena on the couch so he could get the DVD player going, but tried not to take too long. He hated that his little girl had the flu and the only thing he could do about it was try to keep her calm. "You gonna sing along?" he asked once he was sitting down and Ella was snuggled up in his lap.

"Yes," Ella said with as much solemnity as a two year old could muster, big blue eyes fixed on the screen. "You too, Papa!"

"Of course me too!" Kurt agreed, and they settled in to watch Belle sing about life in a quiet village.

By the time Belle and the Beast were getting ready to dance around the ballroom, Elena had gone limp in Kurt's arms, worn out and sleepy. Kurt had started rubbing her tummy a few minutes ago, hoping it would ease her whimpers and help her sleep. Thankfully, it seemed to be working.

"Sing, Papa?" Ella whispered as Mrs. Potts began her song, and Kurt obliged.

_Tale as old as time  
__True as it can be  
__Barely even friends  
__Then somebody bends  
__Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
__Small to say the least  
__Both a little scared  
__Neither one prepared  
__Beauty and the Beast_

By the end of the second verse, Ella had conked out in Kurt's arms, snoring lightly thanks to her congestion. He smiled at her, happy she could finally sleep easy, and continued watching the movie, humming along all the while. Kurt was just about to fall into a half-awake stupor of his own when the door to their apartment scraped open.

"Kurt? I'm home," Blaine called out. Kurt paused the movie and got off the couch as quickly as possible while holding a sleeping toddler to keep Blaine from saying anything further.

"Shhh," Kurt said as he got to their tiny entryway. "She's finally sleeping."

"You are magic," Blaine said, staring up at Kurt wide-eyed. "How did you get her to calm down?"

"The impeccable combination of princess movies and singing to her," Kurt answered, jokingly preening a little.

Ella stretched up suddenly at Kurt's movement. "Papa?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Hurts again."

"I think I can fix that, princess," Blaine said, setting his bag from the corner bodega on the side table and reaching out for the baby. Kurt gave her over willingly and grabbed the bag from the table, beginning to walk toward the kitchen. "Daddy went and got you some magic potions that will make you all better," Blaine told Ella as he followed Kurt.

"Really, Daddy?" Ella squealed, eyes bright and full of wonder.

"Of course, baby girl. Would Daddy ever lie to you?" Blaine asked, gently tickling their daughter along her ribcage. Elena burst into giggles.

"Okay, Daddy, that's enough tickling," Kurt said, though there was no heat in his words. He held out a sippy cup full of ginger ale in one hand and a dose of cherry flavored Motrin in the other. "We need to get Princess Ella to drink her magic potions before the clock strikes naptime, or it's too late!"

Blaine gasped dramatically at Kurt's words. "Quick, Princess! Take your potions!" He plonked her into her booster seat, and Kurt scooted in front of their daughter to hand her her medicine carefully. "This one first," he said, handing Ella the Motrin.

Ella swallowed the whole dose in one gulp, immediately making a face as the flavor set in. "Gross, Papa! This potion tastes yucky!"

"That's why you have two potions," Kurt told her, handing over her sippy cup. "This one makes the yucky go away." Ella eagerly drank out of her sippy cup, smiling around the lid when the ginger ale tasted better than the medicine.

"But do you know what really makes the potions work, Ella?" Blaine asked after she'd gotten a few swallows down. Ella shook her head. "Naps."

Elena let out a deep, dramatic sigh as Blaine bent over to pick her up again. Kurt had to stifle his giggles into his hand at his daughter's antics. "Fiiiine, Daddy."

Blaine and Kurt walked together into Ella's room, tucking her in quickly and watching as she almost immediately fell asleep, more tired than she'd let on.

"Nice work with the potions, Daddy," Kurt said once they were out of the room.

"Shame she'll never trust us about Motrin ever again, though," Blaine said, flopping down onto the couch. Kurt snuggled into his side.

"One problem at a time, B," he said, yawning. "Care to finish this fine Disney classic with me?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Blaine said, grinning. He hit play on the remote, and the two parents enjoyed a couple hours of calm while their normally rambunctious daughter healed up.


End file.
